Lily and James i know how original
by amandil
Summary: CHAPTER EIGHT! Picks up where Snape's worst memory left of. Its funny and with a bit or a lot of Romance in it LJ I know there are a lot of these but i suck at summieries & story better PLEASE READ STORY IS MUCH MUCH BETER read & Review
1. Change for James

Hi this is my new fic! My last one really sucked so ( I must've been drunk) I decided to make a new one!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dude, I can't be J K Rowling! I'm much better than her! Only joking' and I wish I were better than her! Anyhow this entire world belongs to Rowling but I was wondering if J K ever reads this: Wanna swap one of Lily's pals for Dumbledore?  
  
Anyway on with the story! It picks up where Snape's worst memory left off! U BETTER REVIEW!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Right!" said James who looked positively furious. "Right who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" The crowd cheered as James and Sirius pointed their wands at Snape, moving in for the kill. James raised his wand bellowed the incantation and just as the words left his lips something knocked James of his feet, sending his spell harmlessly of into the sky.  
  
"POTTER!" It was the Transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagoll, her wand raised and pointing in Sirius and James' direction. James stood up slowly, rubbing his back, bracing himself for whatever was coming next. "In all your years, this is by far the most atrocious thing you have done! If I weren't coming down here anyway Merlin knows what you would have done to Mr. Snape! Detention!" James' groaned loudly as McGonagoll led a rather grateful Snape to the castle.  
  
"Lets go," said Remus, who finally put his book aside, as McGonagoll and Snape disappeared from sight.  
  
"Old Snivellus got lucky. If it weren't for McGonagoll I would have had the greasy git," said James rather disappointedly as he and the Marauders trooped up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Yeah," piped up Peter. "He deserves it, and maybe, also a change of pants." James and Sirius laughed loudly at this. Remus slipped through the portrait hole leading to the common room. The others followed him inside.  
  
***  
  
"And then! He asks me out! What a jerk!" Lily Evans was deeply immersed in one of her trademark rants about James Potter.  
  
"Well Lil," said, a very pretty girl with dark brown hair and coal black eyes, called Helen Marchbank slightly hesitantly. "Have you ever considered the possibility th-that he actually likes you?"  
  
"Ha! As if! He only wants to go out me with me for a week. Then he'll get bored and dump me!" Lily half-shouted.  
  
"Lil," said Emelline Johnson, a friend of Lily who had blonde hair and brown eyes. "Why don't you just go out with Potter? Once. Then he'll dump you and never bother you again.  
  
"For your information Em, I wont give Potter the pleasure of adding me to his list of conquests!" said Lily who was getting extremely annoyed at her best friends for not giving better advice. Both Em or Helen didn't speak for a while and lily took a seat in the armchairs by the fire, trying to forget about Pig-Headed Potter, but she didn't get her wish.  
  
"Hey Evans, why did you run away like that?" Said a pleasant male voice that Lily was trying to forget about. Ignoring James, she stood up and stormed away to the girl's dormitories without even saying a word to her best friends. 'Stupid Potter!' she thought angrily as she lay in her bed. She heard the door creek and saw the outline of two people enter the room.  
  
"What was all that about, Lil? Asked Em closing the door behind her.  
  
"I just wasn't in the mood for saint Potter and his fan club!" Lily replied harshly.  
  
"You know, I reckon you're jealous of them." Said Helen with a bit of a grin on her face, before she could stop herself.  
  
"Helen! I would never throw my self at James Potter; he is the most insensitive, bigheaded and annoying jerk in this school." Hissed Lily angrily at her friend for even thinking that she would be jealous of James Potter's fan club.  
  
"What about Snape?" Said Em.  
  
"What about Snape?" Lily asked with more anger in her voice than she wanted.  
  
"He keeps calling you m-mud-mudblood" said Helen disgusted at the very thought.  
  
"Just because Potter doesn't care about who my parents are doesn't make him perfect. Him and his stupid friends." Snapped Lily.  
  
"Sirius is brilliant!" said Helen in an awed voice. "B-but Lupin and Pettigrew are nice too," she added quickly her cheeks turning pink. Lily and Em sniggered. Helen threw a pillow at her best friends.  
  
"He is good-looking," Lily said in agreement after she had stopped laughing. "But he's as bad as Potter. And Pettigrew joins in with them all the time. If you ask me Lupin is the only decent one out of them.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe Evans turned me down again," said James bitterly in the boy's dorm.  
  
"Probably 'cos I'm so good-looking," said Sirius nodding arrogantly.  
  
"Prongs, I think you need to stop showing off in front of her. In case you haven't noticed she only gets annoyed when you do that." Said Remus shooting Sirius a warning look.  
  
"Why don't you go out with someone else James?" Peter suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Why don't you? Her friend Emelline Johnson! She's much prettier than Evans!" said Sirius thinking this would cheer James up.  
  
"Padfoot old friend. Evans is different, she's got something about her." Said James wishing he knew what that something was.  
  
"Why don't you try a different approach, Prongs?" said Remus thinking hard.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I meant actually try to know her a little better, being nice to her and like her for who she is. Something you will never be capable of Padfoot!" finished Remus.  
  
"I can't help it if I never have any problem with girls!" said Sirius proudly.  
  
"That's because you never stay with a girl long enough for any problems to arise," said Peter. Sirius scowled and Remus grinned at his Peter.  
  
"Well said, Wormtail." Said Remus glad that Sirius had finally shut up.  
  
"You know Moony, I'm gonna try what you just advised." Said James very seriously.  
  
"Ha! Good one! You'll be back to normal after a good night's sleep!" said Sirius; amused at the thought James would give up his ways.  
  
"I'm serious Padfoot."  
  
"No you're James! I'm Sirius!" said Sirius very confused.  
  
"Padfoot my brain dead friend, go to sleep," Remus suggested. James and Peter laughed and Sirius, finally figuring out what James had just said went to bed.  
  
"Night Padfoot!" said James from his bed.  
  
"See you in the morning my dear Prongs" replied Sirius stifling a yawn.  
  
"Brain dead friend, that's a good one!" Peter muttered, chucking, to Remus. He shut up when Sirius hit him on the head with a pillow.  
  
***  
  
"Good morning," said James to his friends as he joined them at the end of term feast a week later.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be back to normal by the end of the holidays!" Sirius remarked brightly.  
  
"You just don't get it do you, Padfoot?" James asked as the four friends boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"All this for a girl! I'm ashamed!" said Sirius with a grin.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Moony! Padfoot! Wait up!" shouted a seventeen year old James Potter looking for his friends almost a year after he had promised to change his ways.  
  
"Lay the carpets, Moony old chap! The High-Headboy is here," said Sirius rather ridiculously.  
  
"At once, sir! At once!" said Remus bowing towards James.  
  
"Shut up!" said James as he drew closer to his friends.  
  
"Hey Prongs, guess who's head headgirl?" said Sirius bursting with laughter.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lily Evans!" said both Sirius and Remus.  
  
"That's good for her." Said James not greatly concerned.  
  
"And you! Gonna be snogging her during all your little meetings?" asked Sirius, highly amused at the very thought.  
  
"Whatever!" said James trying to rid the image of Lily Evans, in his arms, from his mind.  
  
"Hey!" It was Peter, his head sticking out of a window. "Hurry up! Train leaves in five minutes!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" said James, shoving his trunk on the train and proceeding to the compartment where Peter was sitting.  
  
"All right there Wormtail?" asked Sirius as James and him sat down opposite of each other.  
  
"Hey Prongs! Me and you have to go to the prefects carriage and you and Evans have to give out instructions." Said Remus.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I forgot! See you two later." Said James following Remus to the front of the train as the last whistle sounded and the train began to move."  
  
"Hi!" said James brightly upon entering the Prefects carriage.  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" James turned around to see a disapproving Lily Evans looking back at him.  
  
"Well, Evans, I have been made Headboy" said James trying not to puff out his chest.  
  
"Dumbledore must have gone senile!" Lily snapped as he walked to the top. "OK! I am the new Headgirl and Potter is the new head boy!" She said loudly getting the attention of all the prefects.  
  
"So anyone want to take the first patrol?" James asked the Prefects. No one volunteered. "Anyone?"  
  
"I'll take the second patrol with Fortes!" said Remus brightly.  
  
"OK." So, nobody wants the first patrol. I suppose I'll do it. Anyone wanna do it with me?" Lily said. No one replied.  
  
"Well I'll patrol with you Evans!" said James hopefully.  
  
"No one?" Lily almost pleaded. "Fine, Potter lets go." James followed Lily out of the carriage, receiving a wink from Remus.  
  
"So what've you been up to Evans?" James asked in what he hoped was a mature voice.  
  
"Nothing much, Potter." Said Lily resisting the urge to stick a needle in his 'overlarge' head. "You?"  
  
"You know, the usual." Replied James. "Bet you didn't think I'd become Headboy though?"  
  
"No I honestly didn't," said Lily sincerely. "Did you think I'd become head girl?"  
  
"Defiantly!" said James with a grin. "Who else? Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix Black! As if!" Lily went slightly red and then wondered why Potter hadn't asked her out a hundred times by now. Lily and James continued to patrol for a few more minutes in quiet until Lily walked into someone.  
  
"Out of my way, Mudblood!" It was Severus Snape, his hair as greasy as ever. "Move it you filth!" he sneered at her. James stepped in front of Lily, his wand pointed threateningly at Snape.  
  
"Apologize to Evans!" He roared at Snape, his voice seeping with hatred.  
  
"Ah, Potty likes the Mudblood." Sneered Snape, his lip curling as he drew his wand.  
  
"So what if I do?" Yelled James. "Apologize to her or you'll pay, Snivellus!" Lily, sensing danger grabbed James' arm above his elbow pulling at him.  
  
"Potter! No!" shouted Lily. "I don't need you to make him apologize! C'mon lets go! Potter!" Very reluctantly James' allowed himself to be pulled away by Lily.  
  
"Evans! He was insulting you!" said James after they had put a carriage between themselves and Snape.  
  
"I don't care Potter! You don't need to be in trouble, on the first day back!" said Lily. "And I didn't ask for an apology, so, next time keep out of it!"  
  
"What!" James shouted in disbelief. "I was standing up for you Evans."  
  
"I don't need you to stand up for me! "Lily also shouted get very angry. "I think our shift is over! Tell Lupin to take over with Fortes!" And with that she hurried away. James felt very angry. He was trying to defend her after Snape had called Lily a-a you-know-what! Why did she have to turn on him like that? Hadn't they just enjoyed a nice peaceful shift and a pleasant conversation? But she had to ruin it. 'Well back to square one' James thought miserably as he joined Sirius and Peter in their compartment.  
  
The three boys played exploding snap and wizard chess. Later Remus rejoined them. When the lady with the trolley came James and Sirius bout almost half the trolley and the rest of the journey was spent seeing who could eat the most chocolate frogs in one minute and other games like that. It grew dark and the boys changed into their school robes, eventually the train skidded to a halt and James followed his friend out of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Alright there Hagrid!" shouted James as Hagrid waved to the Marauders.  
  
"James!" He said. "Nice ter see yer. Watch it there Sirius!" He added as Sirius let of a few dungbombs to ring in the new term. The Marauders sat in one of the horseless carriages and talked about the chances of Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup this year.  
  
After half and hour or so the boys were sitting hungrily at the Gryffindor table looking down at the old sorting hat.  
  
"I may not be so pretty But I tell you I'm very witty Witty enough to choose a place for you You could belong to Gryffindor Where they are brave and true Set Gryffindor aside You could belong to Slytherin Those cunning folk make real friends Pure of blood and mind Hufflepuffs and just and loyal Those people aren't affected by greed or toil You could belong to Ravenclaw They're keen of mind and in all their plans There hasn't ever been a single flaw Enough is said enough is done Put me on and try to have fun!!"  
  
With that the hat finished its song and the great hall burst into applause. Professor McGonagoll proceeded with the sorting:  
  
"Adams, Jonathan," she said.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. And slowly the long line of first years began to thin until there was just one student left.  
  
"Yuleson, Sarah," said McGonagoll.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed as the great hall burst into applause. When the applause died down, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome, and welcome back." He said smiling. "Since Mr. Black looks as if he is going to eat Mr. Lupin's robes, lets begin the feast." With that the plated filled with food and the Marauders began to stuff their mouths until their stomachs gave up. The food vanished and Lily threw Sirius, who had just burped loudly, a very disgusted look. Beaming, Dumbledore stood up to once again address his students.  
  
"Now, since we have all eaten why don't I make the notices quick?" Said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. "Lets see, First years please note that the Forbidden Forest is well forbidden. Some of our older students," he looked directly at the Marauders, "could also do with remembering that. Quidditch tryouts are on Friday. Now off you trot! And Mr. Potter, Miss Evans a word with you please?" As the students made their way up to the dormitories Lily and James walked up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello!" said Dumbledore brightly. "Congratulations, both of you! I am trusting both of you to behave yourselves this year, especially you, James."  
  
"And why would I not?" asked James with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Anyway," Dumbledore continued. "James you have also been made Quidditch captain. I trust you will do well. Lily, the results of your Preliminary NEWT exams were so excellent you topped every subject apart from Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. And St. Mungo's has offered you a job as a trainee healer when you leave school! So, to both of you, congratulations-" the rest of his words were drowned out by a very large explosion outside the great hall. As McGonagoll rushed outside Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I see Mr. Black has decided to start things of with a bang! Well goodnight!" With that James and Lily exited through to the great hall.  
  
"Congratulations on the job offer Evans!" said James with such sincerity that Lily smiled at him for the first time since their Third year.  
  
"Thanks, Potter and I hope being captain doesn't re-inflate you recently deflated head." Replied Lily still smiling.  
  
"Cheers Evans," said James as they entered Gryffindor tower to find Sirius surrounded by a large group of girls. James and Lily rolled their eyes, said good-bye to each other and went to their friends.  
  
"So you changed your mind about Potter?" asked Em her dark eyes glinting.  
  
"No, he's just deflated a bit. He still has a long way to go." Said Lily.  
  
"Oh so now he has a chance, even if a small one!" said Helen grinning.  
  
"No!" said Lily feeling the slightest of blushes creeping to her face. "He doesn't have a chance."  
  
"Whatever you say hun." Replied Em as the Marauders burst into laughter.  
  
"Lets go before they set of another dungbomb," suggested Helen.  
  
"Yeah." Said Lily and she followed her friends up the stairs to their dormitory.  
  
***  
  
Well that just the beginning, tell me how do u guys like it? Please, Please, please REVIEW!! If you have read it please let me know if you like it or hate it. PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE!!! Oh and I'll post next chapter when I get my first review!! SEE YA oh and REVIEW!! 


	2. Bellatrix goes Beserk

Thanks to all of my the Reviewers!! I love you guys sobs :'(  
  
Anyways this is the next chapter as I promised It was only half finished but thanks to the gr8 response I fully finished it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: am I forty-something years old? Do I have blonde hair? NO I DON'T! So I am not JK Rowling and I state everything and all things in this story hers!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
"Padfoot calm down or you'll choke!" James told his friend for the fifth time at breakfast on the next day.  
  
"Wouldn't that be a shame!" said Remus grinning as he watched Sirius eating like a pig. "By the way, we have Transfiguration first thing in the morning," he finished looking at his timetable.  
  
"Yeah, lets go! You coming Padfoot," asked Peter as he stood up.  
  
"Wait!" Sirius exclaimed as his friends walked away. Grabbing one last sandwich he caught up with the rest of the Marauders in the transfiguration corridor.  
  
"Good Morning, class," said Professor McGonagoll as the students took their seats. "I trust you all enjoyed your holidays. Now then, this term we will be beginning work on the conjuring spell. You shall start with trying to conjure a hat, as it is a simple thing and then advance to something more complex. I would like you to copy what's on the board and then begin conjuring when finished." And the class took notes for about twenty minutes before proceeding to the practical task. At first no one had any success, but by the end of the lesson James and Sirius had both conjured their hats and were drawing pictures of Snape being chased by a troll. When the bell rang they made their way to the defence against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
"Good morning class," said professor Morrison, a grump old man with grey hair and eyes to match. "We shall begin work on the Partonus Charm this term, I am very sure only a few of you will ever grasp the concept. However, you must concentrate on the happiest memory or thought you can muster. Well, what are you waiting for? Begin!"  
  
"Right! Lets see this should be easy," stated Sirius confidently. He raised his wand and bellowed: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Nothing happened. Most of the boys in the class laughed loudly. James found the spell very hard, he first thought of the first time he flew a broom but apparently, this was not a happy enough memory. Then he thought of the way Lily had smiled at him last night, but his too was not a sufficient memory. By the end of the lesson only Remus had gotten anywhere with the spell, a dense silver mist came out of his wand tip. Professor Morrison was so impresses he gave Gryffindor five house points, something he very rarely done.  
  
***  
  
When the bell rang at the end of Potions, the last subject of the day, Lily made her way to Gryffindor tower to see that her friends; Em and Helen were deep in conversation with Sirius Black. She walked up behind them, and cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Oh Lil!" said Em slightly startled.  
  
"See you later Marchbank! Johnson!" said Sirius bowing to both of the girls before heading out of the portrait hole.  
  
"So, Why were you talking to Black?" Lily demanded of them. Helen went slightly red and Lily sniggered.  
  
"Don't tell me," said Lily grinning at her friend. "You fancy Black?"  
  
"Erm. No! Of course I don't!" replied Helen trying to sound indignant.  
  
"Whatever," said Em. "So Lil, did you notice Potter staring at you during all of Potions?"  
  
"No I didn't and even if I did why should I care? Haven't I made it clear in the past I don't like that arrogant berk!" Lily finished angrily. Sensing another rant about James Potter coming up Helen quickly intervened:  
  
"Let go get some dinner."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Prongs," shouted Sirius from the other side of the entrance hall, throwing a golden snitch in James' direction. "Heads up!" James caught the snitch rather spectacularly making Remus roll his eyes as Peter gasped.  
  
"Get a grip, Wormtail!" said James and much to every onlookers surprise he pocketed the snitch. The four Marauders walked outside and sat down under their favorite beech tree.  
  
"So, how are things going with Evans," Sirius asked matter of factly as he sat down under the tree. James sighed deeply and chose not to answer his best friend.  
  
"I think," began Remus slowly, "that she is begin to think that you are OK and maybe if you keep at it she'll begin to like you, Prongs."  
  
"Why do you like her anyway?" asked Peter. "It isn't as if she is the only girl at Hogwarts."  
  
"I dunno," said James truthfully. "Just kinda like her."  
  
"Whatever mate, whatever," said Sirius before he strode over to the few girls sitting by the water's edge and began to make conversation with them. The three boys sat there under the shade of the tree, finishing of their Transfiguration homework, until it grew dark and they decided to head up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"You know Prongs," said Remus sagely. " Give it time, she'll like you." Putting his thoughts about Lily in the back of his mind James went up to his dormitories and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Lily! Wake up. We're late!" Lily opened her eyes to see Em standing over her holding some robes.  
  
"Hurry up and put them on, me and Helen will meet you down in the common room," said Em as she left the circular room. Lily stood up and slowly put on her clothes. She glanced at her watch, which was displaying: '8:27'. 'Damn,' she thought as she bolted down the stairs and into the common room.  
  
"Lets go!" said Em and the three girls set out towards the charms classroom.  
  
"Ah, welcome," squeaked tiny professor Flitwick, who was standing on a pile of books behind his desk. "I thought that since you have made such excellent progress, we practice some everyday, household charms. Now take out your copies of 'A guide to household charms'. Choose whichever charms you want to practice and I'll come around and help you if you require assistance."  
  
Lily opened her book and began to look through the pages of her book, she though the Tidying charm sounded by far the best and decided to practice it. Professor Flitwick came around and helped the students out. After an hour or so Lily heard a laugh like a bark from the other side of the room as Sirius Black had just turned James Potter's hair a shocking pink. To Lily's great surprise James didn't retaliate he just joined in the laughter and had professor Flitwick turn his hair Jet-Black again.  
  
The rest of the day passed rather boringly, all the teachers had piled the seventh year with so much homework that they were barely coping. After dinner Lily was walking back to the Gryffindor common room when she heard a rude voice speak behind her:  
  
"You filthy mudblood! Go back to your parent's world!" It was Bellatrix Black; Sirius' rather pretty cousin, with heavily lined eyes, from Slytherin.  
  
"Why don't you make me?" said Lily very angrily, she hated being called Mudblood. Bellatrix withdrew her wand pointed it straight at Lily and bellowed:  
  
"Flippindo!" Lily was knocked off her feet before she could react and her back crashed into the hard stone wall.  
  
"Leave her be!" It was Sirius who had his wand out and was pointing it threateningly at Bellatrix.  
  
"You! Blood traitor!" Roared Bellatrix; turning to Sirius. "You aren't worthy of the name Black!"  
  
"You can keep the stupid name, dear cousin." Said Sirius, his voice, coldly calm.  
  
"You broke Auntie's heart by running away, you slime!" Bellatrix shouted at her handsome cousin.  
  
"My mother doesn't have a heart," said Sirius coldly. "Now leave Evans alone!"  
  
"Are you going to make me, almighty champion of mudbloods," asked Bellatrix coolly.  
  
"Yeah, I am!"  
  
"You and who else?" asked Bellatrix.  
  
"Me else," said a cold voice from behind Sirius. Sirius turned around to see James Potter with his wand out and pointing directly at Bellatrix."  
  
"Blood Traitors!" said Bellatrix angrily before she stormed off down the corridor towards the dungeons.  
  
"Prongs, we had better get Evans to the hospital wing. She's out cold." Said Sirius who was still fuming about Bellatrix. How dare she accuse him of being a blood traitor?  
  
"Yeah," said James. "Help me carry her Padfoot!" He and Sirius lifted Lily up and took her to the hospital wing.  
  
"A duel!" screamed madam Pomfrey after James had told her what had happened. "Very well. Enervate!" she muttered quietly, her wand pointing at Lily's chest. "Lie down!" she said irritably to Lily.  
  
"W-what happened?" Lily asked, daring not to move her back, which ached immensely.  
  
"You got into a duel and if Black and Potter hadn't found you, you would have been in serious trouble." Said madam Pomfrey. "Now you two can leave," she added to James and Sirius.  
  
"But-" began James.  
  
"No buts, Potter, she'll be well enough to return to the Gryffindor common room in a couple of hours, now leave." Finished Madam Pomfrey with a tone of finality in her voice. Defeated, the two best friends left the hospital wing and made for the common room.  
  
"Stupid cow," Sirius muttered, angrily, as they entered the common room.  
  
"At least Evans didn't get seriously hurt," said James trying to cheer his friend up. Suddenly Sirius grinned.  
  
"Aw. Does my little Prongsie want a thank you kiss from his Lily-flower," asked Sirius in a babyish voice.  
  
"Shut it!" said James wishing he hadn't spoken.  
  
"Whatever you say, mate!" said Sirius still grinning.  
  
***  
  
Ok like I promised this is the new chapter. I know it isn't aas long as the last one but sorry!  
  
Thnx to all my reviewers, I love you guys and in the next chapter I shall personally thanks u all!!  
  
Just didn't have the time to today. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Positive or negative and can someone please tell me how I can set it so It also accepts anonymous reviews please?  
  
AND PELASE REVIEW!  
  
I'll get next chap up asap 


	3. Something Stupid

The last chapter was a bit short so I'll do my best to try and make this a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own anything, apart from my second hand guitar and my rust old P.C., JK Rowling owns Sirius and the rest of the guys. U know I'm feeling very generous and I'll let her own Em and Helen, but only for this Chapter!! I'm not exactly mother Teresa am I?  
  
Well here it is Chapter three!!! DUM DUM DUM!! Please REVIEW!! Even if you hate the* all youngsters close your eyes please, don't want mummy and daddy suing me now do we?* bloody thing! Just review. Reviews are like drugs, man I am badly hooked. Please feed my addiction LOL. Anyways here the new chapter.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
"You OK Lil?" Em asked for about the ten-thousandth time that night.  
  
"Just a little back pain, nothing major. Don't worry," Lily heard herself reply again. "Lets just go to sleep?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Helen and nothing more was said in that dorm for the rest of the night.  
  
***  
  
"My stupid, idiotic cousin!" Sirius raged as he sat in his bed finishing off his essay on how to re-change hair colour, set by professor Flitwick. "She could have killed Evans!" Then he began to grin and to James' annoyance said:  
  
"If we hadn't saved Evans, I might never have got hear the phrase; 'you're so nice uncle Sirius!" He finished with a smirk on his face. James threw him a very disgusted look before replying.  
  
"Luck you did turn up, wasn't it Padfoot?" asked James trying to get the subject off his and Lily's children.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius, putting away his charms book.  
  
"Lets hit the hay, shall we?" Peter suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Lets!" said Remus and the four boys fell asleep within a quarter of an hour.  
  
***  
  
The next couple of weeks past away with nothing more eventful than James completely humiliating Snape after he, Snape, had burnt James' homework. The seventh years were receiving even more homework. Sirius and James often left it to the last minute to finish all of their assignments. They preferred taking trips down to the kitchen or going to Hogsmeade for butterbeer and Zonko's products.  
  
The moon was growing in the sky and Remus was growing paler and grumpier each day. It was common knowledge in Hogwarts that Remus Lupin's mother was a very ill woman because every so often Remus would go and visit her to help out around the house. Only the teachers and three other students really knew that Remus went to the Shrieking Shack every full moon. It was probably the Marauders' best kept secret, along with the fact that James, Peter and Sirius were illegal Animagi.  
  
It was Tuesday, the lessons had just ended, Remus headed up to the hospital wing alone looking forward to their new adventure. He was so excited that he didn't notice he'd knocked someone over on his way to the hospital wing.  
  
"Watch it! Lupin!" hissed the boy Remus had knocked down. It was Severus Snape, his greasy hair all over the place.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Remus trying his best not to lose his cool.  
  
"Because! I know that you are up to something, same excuse again are you using?" sneered Snape. "Mummy got sick again, eh?"  
  
"So what if she did!" shouted Remus who was about to snap. Luckily for Snape, Madam Pomfrey came down the corridor.  
  
"Oh there you are Remus dear, yes the Headmaster has arranged a portkey for you to take home, dear." She said in a pitying voice. "Run along now, Snape! Remus, please come with me."  
  
***  
  
James walked into the Gryffindor common room very pleased with himself for scoring an 'Outstanding' in his latest transfiguration assignment. He looked around only to see Peter rush past him, muttering something about building up energy for the night. James, who had just eaten didn't bother pursuing Peter. He walked up to the armchairs by the fire and sat down in one of them. He pulled a snitch out of his pocket and began to play with it. He let it zoom further and further away before successfully catching it each time. He let go of the snitch once again and just as he was about to grab it a voice distracted him.  
  
"We all know you're good at quidditch, Potter, but put the damn thing away." The snitch flew away. James turned his head to see Lily Evans looking down at him, her eyes glaring.  
  
"Oh," said James who hadn't noticed her before. "Sorry Evans."  
  
"So you should be," said Lily coldly. "You think that you're the boss just because you're quidditch captain? Well think again Potter. You're just an annoying, stupid, toerag!"  
  
James was thoroughly confused. He was under the impression that Lily was warming up to him slightly and his brilliant plan was working but obviously he was mistaken.  
  
"Calm down Evans," said James trying to salvage something so she wouldn't begin to hate him again. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing Potter!" shouted Lily and she stormed of to the other side of the room. As she hurried away Lily dropped a crumpled piece of paper. James picked it up and was about to walk up to Lily and hand it to her until he saw whom it was signed from. 'Petunia' was the very last word. James had heard about Petunia, she was Lily's muggle sister. He decided to read the letter hoping it would give him an idea about what had gotten Lily so mad. He unfolded the paper and began to read it.  
  
Lily.  
  
I did not want to tell you but mum but dad insisted that you have a right to know. Next week, I am wedding Vernon Dursley, the man who came to visit us during the summer. Do not think that you are invited because Vernon and I don't want freaks like you present during our big day. Hope you have a very bad term.  
  
Petunia.  
  
James had to read the letter several times before he fully understood what was happening. Lily wasn't invited to her only sister's wedding. That would be enough to tick anyone off. James sighed with relief; she didn't hate him after all. She had just used him as an outlet. He strode over to her, not knowing how to start.  
  
"Erm. Hi Ev- um Lily," started James nervously.  
  
"What Potter?" demanded Lily coldly.  
  
"You dropped this letter of yours," said James bracing himself. Lily's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"You didn't read it, did you?" she asked worridly. James nodded to the carpet and to his great relief Lily didn't shout at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Potter," she said quietly. "Go ahead laugh," she added miserably.  
  
"Why should I?" asked James. "No I just think your sister is stupid not to invite you. And remember you have people at Hogwarts that like you. Your friends, Emelline and Helen. And I like you as well." James suddenly fell quiet; Lily noticed his ears had turned red. He was once again staring at the carpet, clearly embarrassed. Lily smiled.  
  
"I like you too, Potter. You've become a really nice guy." She said smiling gladly at James Potter. "Oh and Pott- I mean James, not in the sense you may be thinking." She added. James blushed. "Almost like a friend, and nothing more," she finished. James very pleased with himself began to talk to Lily. 'Yes,' he thought triumphantly. 'She likes me!'  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape was looking for one of the Marauders, so he could follow them and find out that stupid oaf Lupin's big secret. He saw a muggle-born student pass him and a clever idea came to his head.  
  
"MUDBLOOD!" he shouted at the passing Third year girl. The girl looked up at him defiantly and said.  
  
"What do you want, Grease head?" she asked coolly. Severus drew his wand and was about to curse her when his plan worked and a well aimed spell from Sirius Black, the Champion of Muggles and Mudbloods, hit him square in the chest.  
  
"Leave her alone, Snivellus!" he said coldly. "Go, run along, now," he added pleasantly to the third year girl. She hurried away without saying a thing.  
  
"So, blood traitor, I see your friend Lupin's gone to help his mother again? Cant she just die? Make our lives easier wont it now, Black?" said Snape getting to his feet.  
  
"Don't talk about his mother like that!" shouted Sirius, thrusting his wand at Snape's chest.  
  
"So where has Lupin gone to?" asked Snape, chancing his luck.  
  
"Ha! You expect me to tell you that?" said Sirius laughing. "You're losing your touch, Snivellus."  
  
"I heard your cousin taught you some manners when you were saving mudbloods? Snape said his lip curling. This angered Sirius beyond anything. How dare Snape speak of Lily that way? How dare he associate Sirius to the family he never wanted? How dare he! Then something hit him. 'If he's that desperate to know, why not tell him?' said a small voice in Sirius' head. Sirius smiled.  
  
"You know, Snivellus." He said. "If you really want to know what Lupin gets up to all the time, why don't you follow him and madam Pomfrey? They'll be in the grounds by now; if you hurry you might still be able to catch them. Tell you what; since I'm so nice I'll give you a hint. There is a knot underneath the Whomping Willow's branches. Use a long stick to touch the knot. The tree will free and you may enter the tunnel beneath it."  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" asked Snape, amused at how foolish Black had thought him to be.  
  
"Well why don't you go there to see anyway?" Sirius suggested. "You'll see madam Pomfrey doing what I just told you. And you don't have to believe me. I'm just making it easier for you to find out what Lupin gets up to. But if you're too chicken.." With that Sirius turned and made his way to Gryffindor common room. Just as he was about to enter he saw Peter running up to him.  
  
"L-lets go," panted Peter. "James isn't coming."  
  
"Erm. I shall be staying in the common room tonight, tell Moony, we're both very sorry," said Sirius to his friend.  
  
"Alright well see you later, I guess," said Peter and he turned on his heel and left. Sirius, feeling exceptionally pleased walked into the common room.  
  
***  
  
Severus didn't know why he was following Black's advice. 'Well if Pomfrey wont be there and just head back to the dungeons' said a small voice in his head. Yes, that seemed a good choice to Severus. He had might as well just go and check it out. He began to run at full speed, he bolted down the marble staircase and into the entrance hall. He pushed open the great oak doors and made his way to the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Come along now," he heard a woman's voice say. It was Madam Pomfrey; she had a long stick and was prodding the Whomping willow beneath its attacking branches. 'So Black wasn't lying,' thought Severus barely believing his own eyes. Then he saw the Whomping Willow's branches freeze, and Lupin slipped underneath.  
  
"Good luck," said Madam Pomfrey and with that she began to walk back towards the castle. Severus ran behind a few bushes and hid there until Madam Pomfrey had disappeared into the castle. Reluctantly Severus walked up to the Willow, which was once again trashing about, he ceased one the stick Pomfrey had used and in the same fashion began prodding underneath the advancing branches. Suddenly the tree froze. Severus thought he heard someone screaming and said to himself. 'It was now or never,' very hesitantly climbed under the roots of the tree and fell into a damp tunnel.  
  
Severus' heart began to pound excitedly. He stood up and wiped the mud of his robes. Brushing his hair out of his eyes he began to run down the tunnel as fast as his feet could carry him.  
  
***  
  
James sat in silence staring at the back of Lily's head as she talked to her friends.  
  
"Hey Prongs," said a voice in his ear. "Guess what?" It was Sirius; he had that usual glint in his eyes meaning he had done something huge.  
  
"What, Padfoot?" Asked James hoping it wasn't something too radical.  
  
"Well you'll see soon enough," said Sirius a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Why don't you tell me now?" James persisted, hoping it didn't involve Lily Evans.  
  
"Nah! Just don't wanna tell you anymore," said Sirius grinning wider than ever. James, who really wanted to find out what was his friend's latest accomplishment, grinned wickedly.  
  
"You know, I think I'll tell Marchbank what you were muttering about her last night," Said James. Sirius' grin vanished.  
  
"You wouldn't, would you?" asked Sirius not believing his ears. James nodded still grinning.  
  
"Ok," said Sirius defeated. "You know how Snivellus always keeps sticking his overlarge nose in our private matters?" James nodded again.  
  
"Well," Sirius continued, regaining his grin. "I don't think he'll be doing that again."  
  
"Oh yeah! Why not?" said James a faint frown line appearing above his eyebrows. So Sirius launched into the story of Snape bullying the third year girl and insulting Remus' mother. It took him about five minutes to tell the story in full.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT, YOU FOOL?" James shouted at the top of his voice as soon as Sirius had finished. He could not believe how stupid someone could be. Everyone in the common room turned to stare at James.  
  
"Wh-what?" said Sirius defensively. "He got what was coming to him, the greasy git! Calm down!"  
  
"YOU STUPID MORON!" bellowed James. "WHAT ABOUT MOONY? YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HOW MUCH TROUBLE HE'LL BE IN!!" It felt like someone had just slapped Sirius in the face. 'No!' he thought. 'Black you stupid git! Moony is far from harmless right now!' Sirius just stood there his mouth open staring stupidly at James.  
  
"GET DUMBLEDORE!" James continued; advancing to the portrait hole. "I'M GOING DOWN THERE!" With that he slipped out of the portrait hole and began to run.  
  
Sirius couldn't believe how stupid he could get. He just stood there for a minute until he remembered James' parting words.  
  
"Dumbledore!" he whispered to himself and he too exited out of the portrait hole and began running towards the headmaster's office. Back in the common room everyone was very confused. James Potter rarely lost the plot like that. But he had never shouted like that at any of his friends, this had to be serious.  
  
"That was a bit scary," said Helen worridly wondering what Sirius could have possibly done.  
  
"You said it," remarked Em to her friends as they sat back down again.  
  
***  
  
'Stupid Sirius,' thought James, fuming, as he ran at top speed towards the oaken doors. He impatiently kicked the door open and ran out into the grounds. There he saw it, an outline of a young person crawling under the Whomping Willow.  
  
"SNAPE!" Shouted James as loudly as he could. "Don't go!" But too late, Snape had just slipped out of sight and James fearing the worst ran at the Willow, hoping he could still prevent the unpreventable. He skidded to a halt just before the large smashing tree. He began to look around and picked up the same stick used by Madam Pomfrey and Snape, he jabbed the stick beneath the attacking branches and the tree froze.  
  
Ceasing his chance James hastily slipped underneath the roots, ripping his robes in the process, and landed on the damp floor of a tunnel. He heard a dull clatter to footsteps in the distance, not giving any notice to his aching leg; James took of down the tunnel at full speed. He ran non-stop for five minutes; he finally saw the outline of a person in the distance. 'Thank goodness,' thought James, they were getting too close to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"SNAPE!" he shouted. "COME BACK!" The person turned around as James drew closer.  
  
"Potter!" he said softly. "Why should I do that?" James heard a crash in front of him as a four-legged, hairy beast ran at the two boys. Snape turned around as the beast jumped at him, knocking him off his feet, sending him flying headlong into the stone hard tunnel wall. Snape let out and ear splitting roar as he fell down. The beast ran at Snape.  
  
James fearing the worst, concentrated hard on himself, he felt a tingling pain in all his body as hooves replaced his hands and he was sprouting antlers in his head. The tingling stopped.  
  
Standing where James Potter had stood mere moments ago was a handsome Stag. It's antlers were long and pointy and on its back an unmistakable handprint. Meet Prongs.  
  
Prongs charged at the beast and as he drew closer a wolf stepped into his vision, grey as the moon above the tunnel. The stag's antlers hit the wolf hard in its chest and it let out a howl of pain. The stag took this opportunity to shift the unconscious Snape on it's back, using its antlers. The stag ran, its legs protesting to the load on its back. Moony was catching up, Prongs could sense him just behind. But he couldn't stop now, no, he was too close. The stag stumbled on a boulder; it felt the weight on his back lighten. Coming to a halt the Stag looked back.  
  
The werewolf was standing over Snape, biding his time. Prongs knew he could never make it to Snape in time so he decided to offer the wolf more tempting bait. The stag concentrated hard on it's self and felt itself straighten up into the form of James Potter.  
  
Breathing heavily, James raised his wand.  
  
"Stupefy!" he yelled. The spell merely bounced of the wolf, but it certainly caught its attention. The wolf looked up and ran at James; just as James was mere yards away from being bitten he heard a loud crashing noise behind him. The wolf stopped running and looked at the source of noise too.  
  
It was Albus Dumbledore, his blue eyes no longer pleasant but bursting with a cold fury, followed closely by Sirius Black. They were saved! Before the wolf could do anything Sirius yelled:  
  
"FLIPPINDO!" the wolf was thrown several yards backwards. Now Dumbledore also raised his wand and before the wolf could even stand up he pointed his wand at the ceiling and said:  
  
"Reducto!" A large chunk of the ceiling fell out but before it could reach the floor Dumbledore directed it to form a neat wall blocking off the wolf to the remaining people in the tunnel. Sirius rushed over to James and helped his best friend up.  
  
"We will accompany Mr. Snape to the hospital wing. After that, all three of you will come to my office." Said Dumbledore calmly. He conjured a stretcher on which he levitated Snape and followed James and Sirius out of the tunnel.  
  
"Lets go, shall we?" said Dumbledore to the two boys. They nodded and followed their headmaster and Snape towards the castle.  
  
***  
  
Wheh!! That's the end of the chapter. I finished it in 2 days! Quick aren't I ? LOL PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW EVEWI  
  
REVIEW  
  
REVIEW please review. Negative or positive I don't really care. Well I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but obviously not as quick as this one.  
  
OK I think some thanks are in order.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Prongs37: yea they were in 5th year but I decided to skip the sixth year.  
  
Jo-chan-ANIME: Yea I do hate ppl who don't review!  
  
Harrypfanatic111: cheer mate!  
  
Twinklie: Thanks for the database and oh please feel free to suggest a better title!  
  
Crazyinluv: well this chapter had Snape's thoughts and thnx.  
  
ElizabethMM: u really think so! If u do u must be a really nice person or really drunk! Lol (  
  
Potterfan18: thanks yea I thought I display it from both lily and james pov.  
  
Sheepdowg: really thanks man u are too kind.  
  
Maraudette: yea I was kinda wonderin my self wen lil is gonna warm up to prongs  
  
Alliekat5: cheerio! Cheerio cheerio! CHEE-RE-O! CHEERIO!  
  
Sami Potter: thnx I thought I should carry on from where JK left off so I don't have to explain how it begins and u guys don't get confused.  
  
Sarumia: CUTE!! ARGGH! I hate cute! Nah only jokin I luv cute. Seeing as I am the cutest thing on two legs.  
  
Lalila: YES YES YES! MY FIRST CRITISISM! Cheers :'( lol and sorry bout the spelling.  
  
Tranquill: thank you good sir (or madam!)  
  
PlasmicFemale: ( a female reviewer!) Arrlight there darlin. Never have known the pleasures of the flesh but I could be persuaded to give up the priesthood for you. Cheers anyway!  
  
DSrazydreamer: Unleash not your wrath of great one! Have mercy on us poor creatures of the dirt! Thnx.  
  
Miss Shirly-Blythe: a Miss eh ? How would you like losing the 'iss" and replace them with a "rs" ?? cheers for the review!  
  
Queenlucy3: so do u need a king or do you prefer a knight in shining armour?  
  
Silver n blue sparklez: yea there are a lot of L/J but I wanted to make this kinda more fittin with OOTP.  
  
Gab3: hey hey, I am glad u are liking the story! Yea Sirius is so funny isn't he ?  
  
"Crazyinluv: thanks for another review! And im glad u like it that much.  
  
Aimers: cheers I look forward to you looking forward to seeing the plot develop!  
  
Girlwholived: cheers, u are so kind and fair!  
  
ElizabethMM. Cheers for 2nd review! Means a lot. And please send me the address of ur fic and I ll read it dis week. N E ways ill mail u ASAP!  
  
Jude (ofiri_Gal@iol.co.il): Hey jude! Don't make it bad take a sad song and make it better! Cheers! And keep reading!  
  
Shanna: thanks and please review!  
  
oreos r bad 4 u tyhey suport tobacko :^PPPPP!!TOBAKO IS WAKO!!: Long name! And wots a fream come true? Me with my shocking good looks ?yea I know. LOL (my head, its expanding!)  
  
Lisa Meunier: he might get a bit more than a peck if he keep up his good boy attitude!  
  
Beth: cool ? that get the MOST CREATIVE REVIEW award!  
  
***  
  
That's all the tnx for now! PLEASE REVIEW! Ill update ASAP and to everyone who might be in anyway offended please remember im just a 15 year old boy, a very disturbed 15 year old boy!  
  
NO ACTUALLY! A very handomse (tall and dark too) disturbed 15 year old boy.  
  
SEE YA AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Dumbledore's Council

I know I said I wont update for a bit, but I thought I should write this chapter asap so it continues with the flow of the whole thing!  
  
READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Its just to let me know if I am wasting my time here or not. It wont take longer than 1 minutes and it shows me that ppl are interested so I can put up chapters faster.  
  
DISCLAIMER: U know the drill, I aint JK Rowling, then some smart ass comment and launch into the story.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Dumbledore led James and Sirius up the large marble staircase. James was relived that Sirius and Dumbledore had managed to save him and Snape in the nick of time. 'But,' said a sly voice in his head. 'If it weren't for Padfoot you wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place.' Yes that was right. Sirius could be a little stupid at times but he was still James' best friend. And Sirius did save James and had made amends for his actions. The two best friends followed their headmaster up the floors leading to the hospital wing.  
  
"Poppy, I have Severus Snape here with me," said Dumbledore wrenching open the door to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"What happened now?" she Asked as Sirius closed the door as he entered. Madam Pomfrey looked at the floating stretcher then eyed James and Sirius suspiciously.  
  
"What did Black and Potter do this time?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"Nothing Poppy, they merely saved Severus' life," Dumbledore answered her quietly. "Now I was wondering if you could please reawaken Mr. Snape and give him a painkiller potion." She looked at Dumbledore apprehensively.  
  
"And Poppy, Mr. Snape can spend the night here. After he accompanies myself, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey looked thoroughly confused but nodded and pointed her wand at Snape, who was now laid on a bed.  
  
"Enervate!" she muttered. Snape began to stir and very suddenly lifted his head up. He looked around and saw Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster!" Snape panted. "Black. Potter. Werewolf, Lupin, Werewolf-" Dumbledore held up a hand to silence Snape.  
  
"Here, have this," said Madam Pomfrey forcing a strange purple potion down Snape's throat. Snape wrinkled his nose in disgust as he swallowed it.  
  
"Now then!" began Dumbledore. "If you are feeling better Severus, will yourself, James and Sirius please follow me?" Snape gave James and Sirius a look of deepest loathing; the two Marauders returned the look. The boys followed Dumbledore in silence. After five minutes they reached a Stone gargoyle.  
  
"Bertie Botts," said Dumbledore clearly and the gargoyle sprang alive, jumping to its left it revealed an opening. Dumbledore ushered his student through the opening. They climbed the stairs and entered a circular room with lots of portraits on the round wall, their occupants fast asleep.  
  
"Sit," said Dumbledore pointing to some newly conjured chairs. "Now it is my understanding a great error led to some rather unpleasant events this evening." James, Sirius and Snape nodded.  
  
"Now why don't each of you tell me the story from your points of view?" asked Dumbledore. James and Sirius waited their turns and told the truth from Dumbledore. Snape on the other hand made it out to be something along the lines of Sirius forcing him through the Willow and James coming up to him, distracting him, and allowing the wolf to attack James got very angry. How dare Snape think James had a part in this? Hadn't James gone down there to save Snape's ungrateful backside?  
  
"Professor!" said James glaring at Snape. "I only went down there to save his unworthy hide!"  
  
"Shut up, Potter!" shouted Snape, drawing his wand.  
  
"Will you please calm down?" Dumbledore said loudly. The two boys fell silent and just glared at eachother.  
  
"Sirius," said Dumbledore turning to handsome young man behind James and Snape. "You have acted very stupidly tonight. Not only did you risk Severus' life you also endangered Mr. Lupin's reputation with the ministry. I have half the mind to expel you, but I will not. Instead I shall write to your parents, remove one hundred points from Gryffindor and you have one months detention." Sirius merely nodded. Snape on the other hand looked as if Christmas was cancelled; his mouth was open, his eyeballs popping from their sockets and his face had arranged into the ugliest of expressions.  
  
Dumbledore turned to James.  
  
"James, first of all I would like to thank you on Mr. Snape's, Mr. Lupin's and Mr. Black's behalves. You showed great courage and compassion, risking your own life to save that of one that is far from loved. For your bravery and skillfulness, I award Gryffindor house seventy points and you shall also receive an Award for special services to the school." James nodded, glad that Sirius wasn't expelled. Snape looked even angrier.  
  
"As for you Severus," said Dumbledore turning to Snape. "It was not essential for you to follow Mr. Black's directions. Fifteen points from Slytherin. And I must also ask you to swear that you will never repeat the events of tonight to anyone. Nor will to tell anyone that Remus Lupin is a Werewolf." Snape looked positively furious. He couldn't believe this. Black got away with it, Potter got and award, he, Snape, had just lost Slytherin some points and he wasn't allowed to tell anyone that Lupin was a werewolf.  
  
"I-I swear," said Snape looking as if he would rather promise to anything other than this.  
  
"Very well," said Dumbledore. "Severus, please make your way down to the Slytherin common room. And do not repeat what you saw to anyone. Sirius and James please wait here." Snape turned on his heal and hurried away.  
  
"Sorry Prongs," Sirius said to James, still looking at the floor.  
  
"Its ok," said James feeling a bit guilty for having a go at Sirius earlier. "Don't worry mate." Dumbledore cleared his throat, the two boys turned to face him.  
  
"Please have a talk with Remus about this," said Dumbledore looking concerned. "The poor boy has had a very hard day. He doesn't need to feel guilty." James and Sirius nodded.  
  
"You may leave," said Dumbledore wearily pointing to the door. James and Sirius left the room and silently made their way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
***  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! It wont take long. And sorry I know it was really crap and short but I wont update for a few days now. The next chapter will be longer. I promise and ill try not to make it suck that much.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW,,, the more the reviews the quicker ill update. BYE BYE!  
  
PS Sorry, it was late at night and I posted the wrong chapter! Really sorry( Hope u forgive me 


	5. Silly Sirius and Quidditch Surprise

OK, I was kinda busy this week because it was two of my friends birthday's and I had to buy the gits presents and I had a couple of tests at school. (Computing= B Geography= 1) aren't I just skillfull ?  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. If u don't review I shall shoot u down with a shotgun.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This is just getting boring, JK rocks, I suck, blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
James woke up the next day, very tired, only to find his back aching immensely. He climbed out of his bed to see his friends had already left. He hurried down to the common room to see it nearly deserted. Remus and Sirius, however, were there in a corner talking in whispers. James walked over to them.  
  
"Padfoot, Moony!" he said brightly addressing his friends.  
  
"Oh hey Prongs!" said Sirius. "Took your time, didn't you?"  
  
"Look," whispered Remus to James and Sirius. "I'm sorry, I really am. And I don't ever want to hurt either of you again. I don't want any of you at the shrieking shack next full moon. If you come, I'm afraid I'll have to tell Dumbledore that you three became illegal Animagi."  
  
"See," said Sirius grimly turning to James. "He's trying to play the hero by being alone. I already told him we wouldn't care if he tells Dumbledore."  
  
"James, please, talk some sense into him." Said Remus pleadingly.  
  
"You know, Padfoot, I think that's the most brilliant idea you've ever had." Said James completely ignoring Remus.  
  
"You know, I am serious and no Padfoot I didn't say Sirius," Remus remarked.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" asked Sirius casually. "Off to Dumbledore, lead the way Prongs."  
  
"Yes lets go Padfoot," said James making for the portrait hole. "Coming Moony?" Remus just stood there looking at his best friends. They would risk being expelled for him, even risk Azkaban for him, and yet he was scared of giving them a little bite? 'A little bite that could ruin their lives,' said a sly voice in Remus' head. He sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Fine!" he said sourly. "Fine, you win! You can come along with me if you are that desperate."  
  
"Then it's a date!" said Sirius finding his old grin. "Now before I starve, can we go down to breakfast?"  
  
***  
  
The next few weeks past like any usual term at Hogwarts. Snape stopped following the Marauder's around and was completely ignoring them. James for the first time in his years at Hogwarts was feeling the strain of homework. Even Sirius, who never had any homework problems, could be found up at eleven in the night finishing the set assignments.  
  
The next full moon came and went; this time the Marauder's explored the inner section of the forbidden forest. Sirius also had the idea of creating a map. A map that would pass on all of the knowledge and 'wisdom' that the foursome had gathered: to the later generations.  
  
The quidditch match against Hufflepuff was the day after Halloween. Much to Sirius' displeasure James was having the team out for daily practices. It was Saturday, at noon, and the Gryffindor team had just finished an exhausting training session.  
  
"Hey watch it!" said someone from behind James as he was walking to the great hall.  
  
"Oh sorry," said James turning around. Lily Evans was looking at him suspiciously with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Alright there Evans?" James asked smiling pleasantly. "Why so cheery today?"  
  
"Because I was looking for someone," said Lily her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Who?" asked James, hoping he could help.  
  
"You, Potter," Said Lily staring at him. "And don't let that get to your head, McGonagoll wants us."  
  
"Oh," said James crestfallen. Lily led the way to McGonnagol's office. After five minutes of walking she and James stopped in front of a wooden door. Lily knocked.  
  
"Enter," said McGonnagol's voice. James followed Lily through the door and entered a small room with a large Gryffindor banner in it.  
  
"Sit!" said McGonagoll pointing to the chairs in front of her desk. "Now, I am very sure student as intellectual as yourselves would have heard of this new dark wizard, Voldemort?" Lily shuddered at the mention of the name, James just looked up frowning slightly.  
  
"Yeah we have," Said James slightly angrily.  
  
"Well he has attacked a lot of the families of the students that come to this school. And well I thought, given if it's ok with you, that this year's senior dance be turned into a school dance, for fourth year and upward. To keep the student's morale high. So what do you think?" Finished McGonagoll. Looking from James to Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's a cool idea," said James, he wasn't too bothered about fourth years coming. The girl he wanted to ask was in seventh year, but would she come with him? 'Fat chance' thought James smiling sadly.  
  
"Yes Professor," said Lily, wishing James wouldn't begin to bombard her with the same stupid question; 'Wanna come to the ball with me Evans?'  
  
"Excellent, and Potter, Good luck with the quidditch on Sunday." Said McGonagoll as the two heads left the room.  
  
"So, you coming to the game Evans?" asked James taking a brave stab at trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I am, and I do hope we win," said Lily. "Black told me Hufflepuff have a good team this year."  
  
"Nah!" said James overconfidently. "They don't stand a ghost of a chance." James and Lily continued to talk about quidditch and the subject carried them into the great hall.  
  
"Yo Prongs!" James turned around to see Sirius and the other two Marauders running towards him.  
  
"What Padfoot," said James startled.  
  
"Erm. If the good lady Evans will excuse us," said Sirius bowing in Lily's direction.  
  
"I had no intention of staying anyway, Black!" said Lily annoyed and she stormed of to join Em and Helen in the entrance hall.  
  
"Such a nice girl," said Sirius shaking his head. "She'll make a nice sister in law some day. OW! Watch it Prongs." James who had just punched Sirius on his left arm, looked at his three friends and asked:  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well aren't you coming to Hogsmeade with us," asked Peter.  
  
"No Wormtail, he's ditching us for darling Lily," said Sirius ducking as James made to punch him again.  
  
"Padfoot!" said Remus eyeing Sirius warningly. "Prongs just ignore him. So you coming with us? You know it's nice going there when we aren't under that stupid cloak."  
  
"Yeah, sure, lets go before all the carriages are taken," said James leading his friends out of the entrance hall and down the fields to the awaiting horseless carriages. They gave their names to Filch, the caretaker, and climbed into an empty carriage.  
  
***  
  
"So Lily," said Em as, Lily, herself and Helen stepped into Hogsmeade high street. "What were you and Potter talking about?"  
  
"Just quidditch and he wasn't being bigheaded about it for once," answered Lily carelessly.  
  
"I don't know about you two," said Helen. "But I'm going to have a butterbeer, coming?" So the three girls made their way down to the Three Broomsticks. They sat down at a wooden table not far from a group of Slytherins they always avoided. Helen went over to Madam Rosmerta, bought three butterbeers and made her way back to Lily and Em.  
  
"Mudblood!" a deep voice coughed from a few tabled away. Em and Helen made to get up.  
  
"No!" hissed Lily. "Don't! They just need a reason to annoy us!" Helen slowly sat down but Em stood standing.  
  
"A reason to annoy us?" she asked. "Lily they aren't just insulting Muggle- borns, they're also disgracing the purebloods!"  
  
"Does it matter?" said Lily heatedly. Helen sensing danger quickly stepped in.  
  
"Drop it you two!" She said looking from one to the other. "C'mon lets go," she finished hoping the Slytherins wouldn't follow. But she hoped in vain. As soon as the three friends had left the three broomsticks the Slytherins made to follow them.  
  
"MUDBLOOD! Hey MUDBLOOD!" said one of the Slytherin girls. Lily closed her eyes and kept walking. "MUD-," but the word wasn't finished. Curious Lily turned around to see what had happened. It was Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Both had their wands out. A Slytherin girl with long black hair was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Snivellus," said Sirius with a grin, eyeing Severus Snape with every sign of dislike. "Sorry but tell your little girlfriend we don't approve of bad language." The Slytherins cornered the two boys. People started to gather around to see what was going on. Sirius let out a loud laugh like a bark. He jabbed his wand in the air but his words were drowned out by a loud blast. The Slytherins were sent twenty feet backwards. Peter and Sirius roared with laughter. Sirius advanced slowly on his prey and the Slytherins ran for it.  
  
"Petrificus Totulus!" Sirius bellowed his wand pointed at Snape. Snape froze as all his housemates deserted him. Sirius' grin widened. Peter was crying with laughter.  
  
"Now, lets see," said Sirius thoughtfully. "Ah yes of course, Incendio!" A jet of orange light erupted from Sirius' wand and raced towards Snape.  
  
"Protego!" Yelled two male voices. Sirius' spell flew harmlessly into the air. Lily who had her wand uselessly in her pocket was glad to see someone had the sense to put a stop to the bullying. Her sense of relief turned into disbelief when she turned around and saw James Potter and Remus Lupin with their wands out and both glaring at Sirius coldly.  
  
"Padfoot," said James in little louder than a whisper. "You do recall the talk we had about Snivellus, don't you?"  
  
"Or did you forget what happened last month," hissed Remus glaring at one of his best friends. Sirius' defiant look turned into one of embarrassment.  
  
"But he was hassling Evans!" said Sirius defensively; avoiding James and Remus' eyes.  
  
"Evans isn't your baby sister," said James coldly. "She can take care of herself," he finished glancing at Lily for a moment.  
  
"Wormtail! Padfoot! Come on! Lets go," said Remus his voice now filled with bitter sadness. Sirius and Peter followed James and Remus away from the large crowd that had gathered to watch. They roamed around Hogsmeade in near silence and when evening came made their way up to the castle.  
  
The Halloween feast was a brilliant occasion for a bit of Marauder action but that night none of the four felt up to it. James and Sirius didn't talk to each other and Remus just looked at his plate all night without touching its contents once. After the feast the Marauders silently made their way up to Gryffindor tower and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
***  
  
It was Sunday and everyone at Hogwarts was looking forward to the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. James woke up rather early and went down to the common room to re-check his tactics. He spent the hours until daybreak adjusting the strategies and polishing his broom. As eager Gryffindor began to make his or her way to the common room James found himself being patted on the back by almost everyone who passed near him. Deciding he couldn't concentrate due to the noise level, James went down to the great hall for some breakfast.  
  
James quickly wolfed down some breakfast and thought it was best if he went down to the quidditch pitch. It was a clear sunny day outside, only a small wisp of cloud in the distance. Breathing in the fresh morning air James paced down to the changing room and began to wait for his team. After an hour or so Sirius, followed by two fifth year girls came bustling into the changing room. He looked at James, nervously and said:  
  
"Um I'm sorry Prongs," was what James heard. Feeling his anger towards his best friend die away James looked at Sirius and grinned. The two fifth year girls; Laurel Brown and Jenna Watson, both James' fellow chasers, loudly cleared their throats.  
  
"Yes," said James, still grinning. "I think it'd be useless to start without Carlson, Sanders and Hemming." The doors to the changing room burst open; three boys, a third year and two Sixth years walked in.  
  
"Useless to start what without us?" said Hemming, the Sixth year beater. Carlson, the new third year beater just looked nervously at his shoes. Sanders, the sixth year seeker.  
  
"The team tactics," said James coldly hoping Hemming wouldn't receive the team captaincy next year. So James plunged into the tactics he was planning to use against the superior Hufflepuff team. The voices outside grew louder and louder as the stands began to fill up with students from all the houses.  
  
"Just remember, beaters distract and seeker try to end it as soon as you can." Said James as he ushered his team through the tunnel and onto the pitch.  
  
"Now I want a fair game," said Madam Hooch, the recently appointed flying teacher. James pleasantly shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain, Morrison. As soon as he heard Madam Hooch's shrill whistle James climbed onto his Comet-two Sixty, the latest racing broom, and dived for the quaffle. Beating Morrison to the quaffle, James put on a spurt of speed as he raced towards the Hufflepuff end. He passed the ball to Laurel Brown, a chaser; she shot straight at the Hufflepuff keeper. The teams remained deadlocked for some time before Morrison broke past James, thanks to some handy Hufflepuff beater work. Laurel Brown and Jenna Watson fell like rotten fruit, before him. Morrison shot, the young keeper Carlson made a spectacular save but didn't hold onto the quaffle. One of the Hufflepuff Chasers, with short brown hair, scored the rebound with ease.  
  
The Hufflepuffs burst into song as their team rampaged all over a disfunctional Gryffindor front three. James, who was easily the top chaser on the pitch kept battling hard and after an hour had scored eleven times, making the score 260-130. The clear sky was giving way to dark clouds as Hufflepuff scored again. A dark wisp of vapor was moving against the wind, rather fast.  
  
Laurel lost possession again as Hufflepuff scored twice in quick succession. James saw a glint of gold near Morrison's leg, abandoning the quaffle he darted at his seeker. Sanders saw the snitch in the direction James was pointing at. Dodging two bludgers the Gryffindor keeper pelted towards the snitch. He followed the little ball to the top of the stands as they neared the pitch edge. Hufflepuff scored, using the abandoned quaffle James had gifted them with. Sanders unaware of this put his fingers around the snitch.  
  
***  
  
Lily was sitting in the stands with Em and Helen. She was on the edge of her seat. Sanders, the seeker had gone into a spectacular dive fifty yards above the south stand. The Hufflepuffs cheered. Lily turned around to see Morrison had scored again. Several Gryffindors screamed "NO" as Hufflepuff's lead increased to one hundred and sixty points. Sanders didn't hear it.  
  
He still continued to dive. His fingers closed in on the snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker was hopelessly trying to catch him. Just as Sanders touched the snitch, a bang like a gunshot erupted in the stadium. The snitch exploded as the limp from of Sanders was knocked back and landed unceremoniously on the cold ground. His eyes were still open; his hand outstretched and on his face was a look of pained concentration.  
  
Lily and several people nearby screamed. Lily looked up from the dead form of Sanders to see that the faint wisp of cloud she had seen earlier was now clear figures, dressed in dark hovering nearby the Hogwarts quidditch stadium.  
  
***  
  
The end of chapter five. Do you like? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Sorry about the cliffhanger but if u wanna know what happens next you have to REVIEW.  
  
Thanks to all my previous reviewers. I'll thank u personally in next chappie. Remember the more u review the quicker I update. And sorry about the delay! 


	6. So many Attacks, so much Grief

Hi and I am very sorry for this immensely long delay. I was very busy after I initially wrote the last chapter and then my computer broke down so I needed a new one. Well I have a new computer now and I hope to update ASAP on a regular basis.  
  
To ElizabethMM: I don't have the energy to correct you but I recommend you restudy. And if you do not like it you do not have to read it. Thanks a bunch.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: you know the plot! I don't have 30 million quid, just the two g's in the banks, so that must mean I am not JKR!  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
James pelted towards the fallen Sanders in great speed. Five feet above the ground he leapt of his Comet Two-Sixty and ran towards his seeker. As he got nearer to his Seeker a tremendous force knocked James of his feet and sent him flying backwards many paces. James landed face first into the hard pitch, breaking his glasses. Above him James heard people cackling madly, looking up he saw about eight or nine people, clad in dark robes, on broomsticks laughing their heads off.  
  
A hot surge of anger shot through James sending him into a towering rage, he got up, drawing his wand he made ready to hurl the first curse that came to his mind at the Death Eaters.  
  
"STUPEFY!" shouted a much voice from behind James. One of the Death Eaters gave a loud cry before falling off his broomstick. The remaining Death Eaters stopped laughing and drew their wands. James turned around to see Dumbledore standing behind him, his wand raised and his eyes radiating a cold fury that James had never seen before. One Death Eater pelted at Dumbledore with blinding speed. Dumbledore, however, merely flicked his wand and the Death Eater stopped dead in mid-air as if he had hit a brick wall.  
  
The remainder of the Death Eaters aimed spells at the old Headmaster but Dumbledore simply deflected them. Flicking his wand again, Dumbledore knocked of a further two Death Eaters off their brooms. Realising that they were no match for him, the Death Eaters fled Dumbledore. They flew wildly away from Hogwarts but Dumbledore managed to catch all but one of them.  
  
"James do not move!" said Dumbledore and James noticed the fear in and urgency in his voice. Dumbledore marched over to Sanders and observed him for a moment. Relief swept through James and calmed him down again. James figured Dumbledore was thinking of the best spell to revive Sanders. After all he was just knocked out, nothing else. The Headmaster sighed deeply and looking up at James he said:  
  
"I am afraid Mr. Sanders is no longer amongst us," said Dumbledore sadly.  
  
"W-What do you mean?" Stuttered James knowing very well what Dumbledore meant.  
  
"He is dead James, do not blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done," said Dumbledore in a comforting voice that failed to disguise his sorrow.  
  
At hearing those words James felt a lead weight fall into his stomach and squash his insides. No Sanders couldn't be dead, he was just playing quidditch ten minutes ago.  
  
"D-dead?" stuttered James incapable of moving. Dumbledore looked at James through his half moon spectacles and nodded grimly. Then, picking up James' glasses Dumbledore tapped them with his wand and fixed them, as good as new.  
  
"I would advise that you go up to the hospital wing and spend the night there. If you feel better you can return to your dormitory tomorrow."  
  
"What about those people on the broomsticks?" asked James once again knowing the answer.  
  
"They are Death Eaters, the servants of a new Dark Wizard; Lord Voldemort. Those we have caught will be handed over to the Ministry of Magic, the one that escaped will have returned to Voldemort by now."  
  
"But-," began James but he was interrupted by the voice of Professor McGonagoll.  
  
"Albus! What happened, Are Sanders and Potter OK?" she said, her usually harsh voice sounded very worried.  
  
"Minerva, calm yourself. Mr. Potter is fine, as for Mr. Sanders, he has been killed by the explosion. We will have to call his parents. But first will you please take Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing." Professor McGonagoll looked at a loss for things to say, she merely helped James to his feet and began a slow funeral march to the hospital wing. After what seemed like ages James was told to stay inside the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagoll hurried down to the quidditch pitch. James sat there on his bed allowing the guilt and sorrow to overwhelm him as he sat trying to shut out the memory of the attack. After many hours James grew tired and fell asleep, not waking until noon on the next day.  
  
***  
  
The cool November nights gave way to the chilli December days, allowing the grounds to be covered in snow and sleet. James went to all his lessons and spent his time with his friends but that night he lost some of that 'Marauder Spirit' as Sirius called it. The Marauders were sitting in their usual spots in transfiguration, not remotely listen to McGonagoll; who was talking about Animagi. The bell rang to signal the end of the day's lessons and the seventh years made to leave.  
  
"If I might have your attention please," began Professor McGonagoll. The Seventh years looked at her. "As some of you may know that this years Seventh year dance has been open to any student in fourth year or above, I am expecting nothing but exemplary behaviour from you. If anyone misbehaves I would be most terribly disappointed to find out they are in Gryffindor. This is a fun occasion, but I still expect the best behaviour from all of you." She emphasized the last three words, glaring at the Marauders.  
  
"Everyone but Potter and Miss Evans may leave.  
  
"Good luck, mate," said Sirius thumping James on the shoulder and grinning slyly. James made his way over to McGonagoll after the whole class had left.  
  
"Now Potter and Evans, both of you will need partners for this dance because the Head Boy and Girl must open the dance with their partners. But this year I would like you to inform all the seventh year prefects to also find partners because they will be opening with you. Understood?" James and Lily both nodded and left the transfiguration classroom.  
  
"So, who are you gonna go with, Evans?" asked James in his most mature and matter-of-factly voice.  
  
"Dunno," said Lily truthfully.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later Lily," said James winking at her before going down to the dinner hall.  
  
Lily, who wasn't in the mood for any food decided to go up to the common room. As soon as she entered the common room, Lily was greeted by Em and Helen.  
  
"So Lily, how many times did Potter ask you out?" asked Em with a sly grin.  
  
"None actually," said Lily acidly. "Now if you will excuse me I want to do my charms homework."  
  
After an hour or so the Marauders came marching into the common room and sat down in their usual spots. Lily noticed that Black and Pettigrew were making a great deal of noise. After half an hour of the racket Lily saw Potter stand up. He was grinning and said something to Black. Black lost his smile but soon drew him self up and marched away from the Marauders. Lily saw him walk up, casually, to Helen and then he spoke.  
  
"Alright there Marchbank, or do you prefer Helen," Began Sirius confidently. "How would you like to go to the fourth year and above ball with me on Christmas?" Lily looked up quickly and saw Sirius smiling that irresistible smile of his, then he saw Helen's face and already knew her best friends answer.  
  
"Er-um- yea sure," Helen squeaked. Sirius grinned broader than ever and elegantly sweeping his dark hair out of his eyebrows he almost swaggered over the rest of the Marauders and began to laugh his head off.  
  
"Men…" said Lily quietly to herself before continuing her homework.  
  
***  
  
The next two weeks passed rather quickly and James was finding any excuse to avoid being with Sirius. He had promised Sirius that if he went to the ball with Helen Marchbank that he James would ask Lily out. Each time in that fortnight James met his best friend, Sirius would ask James about the dance.  
  
It was full moon and Sirius had finally found James.  
  
"Aren't you coming out tonight, c'mon, we could steal stuff from Hogsmeade for Christmas presents. Go on!" said Sirius about six o clock on the last full moon before Christmas.  
  
"You and Wormtail go on ahead but I have a lot of work to do," said James composing on the spot.  
  
"Well suit yourself, Prongs my boy," said Sirius grinning. "But we still haven't forgotten about you and that Lily flower of yours" With that he turned and rushed down the stairs into the entrance hall."  
  
James thought his time would be best serves if he looked up some charms for his preliminary NEWT exams after Christmas. He went into the library and saw it was deserted apart from one table. Lily Evans was sitting there looking very grieved. James put the 'mission' Sirius had set him out of his mind and went to check whether Lily was OK or not.  
  
"Erm Lily, you OK?" He asked nervously. Lily looked up and shot James a death glare before returning to her misery.  
  
James just sat beside her and stayed silent for over a half hour before noticing a piece of paper on the table.  
  
"Could I read this please?" James asked apprehensively. Lily said nothing but pushed the paper in James' direction. Slowly James opened the paper and noticed the official stamp at the bottom. It was from the Ministry, it read:  
  
Dear Lily Evans  
  
We are sorry to inform you that the new Dark Wizard, Voldemort, Blown up a few muggle buildings in London. We understand that your Mother and Father were attending a reception at one of these buildings. The muggles have blamed the attacks on a group called the IRA. We also regretfully inform you that your mother and father have both been mortally wounded in these attacks. We are working hard to bring those responsible for this deed to justice.  
  
Yours in sorrow  
  
Madam Samantha Jones  
  
The Department of Magical law enforcement  
  
Ministry of Magic.  
  
James read the letter several times before he understood what had happened. He sat down beside Lily and put him arm around her shoulder. Then he felt Lily's head resting on his shoulder and her tears trickling down his robes. How badly James had always wanted this moment, but now James would rather that Lily's parents were alive and she hated him than this. For what seemed an eternity Lily cried on James' shoulder. James gently wiped away the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. Lily smiled a watery smile and James noticed how pretty she looked even when grieved. About ten o clock the librarian heard the two heads talking quietly in the library and chased them out.  
  
James and Lily walked up to Gryffindor tower in silence. Just as James had said goodnight to Lily she smiled.  
  
"Listen James, you're really nice when you try to be," said Lily quietly.  
  
"Cheers," said James turning toward the boys dormitory.  
  
"Wait!" Said Lily. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?" James stood there at a loss for anything to say. His mouth went dry and fearful he might lose the chance James frantically nodded. Lily smiled and walked away to her dormitory.  
  
"So did the little Prongsy get his Lily Flower?" said a humoured voice as James walked into the Gryffindor common room to see Sirius, Remus and Peter all grinning widely.  
  
***  
  
The end! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please do tell me, please do REVIEW! I am most sorry for the huge delay but my computer broke down and I couldn't update. Well if I get enough reviews I'll begin to review normally. Well awaiting your reviews. The more you give the quicker I shall update  
  
Chou! 


	7. The Dance

Hi and I am very sorry for this immensely long delay. I was very busy after I initially wrote the last chapter and then my computer broke down so I needed a new one. Well I have a new computer now and I hope to update ASAP on a regular basis.  
  
DISCLAIMER: We doesn't own any of this! Yes, precious! Good Smeagol! Lets nice JKR has all the credit. Nice JKR! gollum: JKR! WE HATES JKR! Nassssty, wicked, cruel. We hates her more than the fat hobbit! We wrings her filthy little neck! And then we takes it! Yes precious, we does. We takes the sixth book, the thief! The thief! She stole it from us! OURS, OURS! WE HATES THEM!  
  
Nice readers! Hope you enjoy! We works ever so hard on this! Good Smeagol. gollum: Filthy readers! Doesn't even review! Kill them all. And then they review! Nasssty false wicked hurts us they does! REVIEW or we'll eats you!  
  
Nice readers! Here's chapter 7!  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"How do you know? Wait! PADFOOT!" James shouted wondering if Sirius had been spying on him. Peter and Sirius were on all fours howling with laughter.  
  
"Sorry Prongs, love of my life, but your beautiful cloak was lying there and we couldn't resist," said Sirius amid his joy and great amusement. James looked at him dangerously before setting both Sirius' and Peter's robe on fire. The two frantically raced around the common room in an attempt to stem flames. Smiling James made his way to the dormitory and fell asleep straight away.  
  
The next day literally started with a bang, startled James grabbed his wand, put on his glasses and cautiously made his way to the common room.  
  
"Ah, the infamous Mr. Potter!" said the usual voice of Sirius Black, cheesy and annoying. "Have these! Have these!" said Sirius with a grin he thrust a handful of lily flowers into James robe pocket. Noticing the flowers, James got rid of them using the vanishing spell. Sirius grinned even wider.  
  
"Bravo! Mr. Potter! Bravo!" chanted Sirius ushering James to the common room. To his utter disbelief James saw that Sirius, with the aid of Peter, had given lily flowers to almost everyone in the whole common room. James, uncharacteristically, blushed a deep crimson and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Lets see my little Prongsy vanish all of these," said Sirius handing some flowers to a third year girl who blushed the same colour as James upon receiving them.  
  
"Padfoot, why don't you get a life?" asked James through gritted teeth as the three Marauder's walked to the great hall. Every now and again some passer by would say "Thanks for the flowers Sirius!" At James' question Sirius grinned.  
  
"Well Prongs my boy, I thought I had made this clear! You are my life! So I decided if Prongs gets Lily then everyone should get a lily." Peter and Sirius laughed loudly. After breakfast James Hurried of to class.  
  
For the last few school days James avoided spending time with anyone with the exception of Remus, who James had told the events concerning the deaths of Mr. And Mrs. Evans. Each day Snape, who had gotten wind that James was going to the dance with a mud blood, would make snide remarks. Sirius also found taunting James rather amusing although he didn't approve of Snape's comments.  
  
In Sixth year, given the same situation, James couldn't have waited for the dance. But now he would be found trying to hide from and stave of the moment. A rumour spread around the school that the great and proud James Potter was now a coward. This amused Sirius greatly as he could do pretty much what he wished in school.  
  
On Christmas morning James woke up rather early to find a large pile of presents at next to his bed. Grabbing his glasses James rushed to open his presents.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" said Remus grimly, he was already up and had opened his small pile of presents. "Thanks for the book!"  
  
"Merry Christmas!" said James trying not to feel too bad for Remus, who James thought always got less than he deserved. With Remus' help James opened all his present. He had gotten many good things including a brand new, state of the art Nimbus 500 the latest racing broom.  
  
After unpacking all their presents James and Remus headed towards the great hall for Christmas breakfast. The two Marauders stuffed as many mince pies into their mouths as possible before going back up to the common room. After an hour of Exploding snap Peter and Sirius came down looking rather pleased. The Marauders put up some Christmas entertainment for the Gryffindor. James who was in charge of 'stealing' food from the kitchens would put on his invisibility cloak sneak down to the kitchens and levitate food up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
At three o'clock the Marauders headed to the school grounds and had several long and brutal snowball fights with each other and the Slytherins. Sirius made several hundred snowballs and magically flung them all at the transfiguration window. Snape fell victim to many of the Marauders handmade extra large snow balls. At six o'clock the Marauders headed for the great hall for some last minute food before the ball.   
  
At about seven the Marauders went up to get changed. James took a quick shower and fixed his glasses, which Peter had broken. After the shower James changed into dark brown dress robes and a new pair of shoes. As he walked into the dormitory he saw the others. Sirius was standing there, grinning, in robes of brown and green, looking handsome as ever. Remus was sitting on his bed with slightly shabby and ripped robes of maroon. And Peter was standing closest to the door grinning nervously. James too was getting a bit nervous. What if he done something stupid? What if Lily still hadn't cheered up after her parents death. James had avoided Lily ever since she asked him to the ball. James thought if he wasn't around Lily the less chance he would have of messing things up.  
  
***   
  
"Oh, cheer up Lily!" said Em for the for the sixth time. " I'm sure Potter still likes you."  
  
"How do you know?" snapped Lily. "He hasn't even looked at me since-since-since th-that night." And Lily fell quiet, for her the pain was too near. And now stupid Potter had probably found himself a new girlfriend for the week.   
  
For the past couple of days Lily's thoughts had been very much the same. When she wasn't wallowing in misery she was cursing Potter.  
  
"Listen!" said Helen. "Will you two please knock it off! Listen Lily I'm sure Potter isn't going to stand you up. He's been begging for this since fifth year!" Lily said nothing and Helen shot Em a quick 'don't bother' look.   
  
  
  
***  
  
"Oy! I think we'd best go down to the common room," said James after consulting his watch. Remus nodded silently and followed Peter out of the door and just as James was about to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Listen, mate, have a good time and remember everything isn't your fault." said Sirius with a uncharacteristically serious look on his face. James said nothing but merely smiled.   
  
The two boys made their way down the stairs and James began to feel rather nervous. Sirius on the other hand grinned widely and almost swaggered over to Helen Marchbank.  
  
The pair exited through the portrait hole. Bracing himself James walked slowly over to Lily. She was wearing robes of bright green and had tied her hair into an elegant knob.  
  
"You look dashing," said James a slight grin on his face. Lily smiled.  
  
"You look nice too," she said sending James' heartbeat through the roof. Lily and James headed down towards the great hall, hand in hand.  
  
"Nice mudblood you've found yourself, Potter," someone whispered in James' ear as the couple squeezed into the great hall. The hall had been completely reformed for the occasion. The four house tables were gone and in their place was a large area which James assumed was the dance floor. There were a lot of smaller tables on both sides of the hall.  
  
James closed his eyes and gripped Lily's hand even harder. Presently Professor McGonagoll made her way over to Lily and James.  
  
"Oh dear," she said half-amused. "You two aren't planning on going together are you?"  
  
"Um, yea, we are," said James nervously.  
  
"Well then you had better get to the dance floor because you are expected to start the event," said McGonagoll with the slightest of smiles. James followed Lily through the hoards of student who had filled up the great hall. Apparently everyone from fourth year and above had decided to spend the holidays in Hogwarts.  
  
As James and Lily stepped on the dance floor the hall suddenly fell silent. James felt a large weight drop into his stomach. Surely they weren't expected to dance alone. As James placed his hand around Lily's waist Remus and a few other seventh year prefects stepped onto the floor. Remus winked at James making James smile. Suddenly slow and gentle music began playing and the prefects began to dance with their partners. James didn't know Lily was such a good dancer. She moved as gracefully as a gazelle and out manoeuvred James at every turn.  
  
When the music died down a tumultuous applause filled the great hall. Dumbledore stood up and beamed down at the students. And as everyone prepared themselves for a speech Dumbledore smiled and then clapped his hands. The music picked up again but this time it was a faster and more lively tune. Not too eager at letting the prefects keep the limelight other students also made their way onto the floor and began dancing. James lightened up and began to enjoy himself and didn't fuss about the snide remarks passing Slytherins made.  
  
In fact it turned out that Slytherins didn't make anymore snide remarks after the first half hour. Little did James know that Sirius had taken it upon himself to make sure his friend enjoyed his dream date. Apparently Sirius had placed a complex spell upon the great hall. If anyone even said the word "Mudblood" inside the vast hall they broke down with a sever case of vomiting. This ensured the Marauders a Snape-free night.  
  
After many hours of dancing James and Lily headed towards the tables to eat carefully avoiding Sirius and Helen who were dancing recklessly.  
  
"You know I didn't think you were that good a dancer," said James laughing. Lily smiled and looked taken-aback.  
  
"Well I didn't think you could ever be so much fun," she added also laughing. For the first time since the quidditch incident, James and Lily both had a good time. They talked for what seemed like ages spent the night watching Dumbledore teach Sirius how to dance in a safe manner.  
  
Around twelve o'clock James and Lily decided to call it a night. They said goodbye to the other Marauders, Em and Helen before heading up towards Gryffindor tower. As they walked James couldn't help but notice how radiant Lily looked in the moonlight. They climbed through the portrait hole and entered the common room.  
  
"Well see you later," said James half-nervously.  
  
"Yea see you later James," said Lily with a smile. As James turned on his heel Lily spoke again.  
  
"Listen I really had fun tonight and Um, You're an OK guy Potter." James grinned. Lily moved closer to him and her head came nearer. James' heartbeat went through the roof. The blood rushed to his face. A few feet. Lily was too close. A few inches. James wanted to run but found that his legs had betrayed him. Almost there. He felt a strange tingling sensation as the gap closed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lily slapped James and cursed him to bits  
  
The End.  
  
Only joking. So what did you think? Any good? Sorry about the delay. But I was busy. Hopefully you like it and please REVIEW!! 


	8. The New Term

As I previously promised I plan to start updating more regularly.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the Harry Potter® Universe. It is all property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
  
Hope you enjoy, please read and REVIEW!!:  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
"Wake up! Prongs!" were the first words James heard the next day as he sleepily reached for his glasses and saw the grinning form of Sirius staring at him.  
  
"Wake up Prongs! Let's get lunch!" persisted Sirius, slightly annoyed. "You slept in! It's like two in the afternoon!" At this James finally got out of bed, put on some clothes and followed Sirius down to the great hall. Once there, they were greeted by Peter and Remus.  
  
"So how was your date?" asked Peter in an eager tone as Lily and her friends passed out of the hall. James stared at him coldly before replying.  
  
"It was fine," he said as pleasantly as he could manage. To his great surprise Sirius did not barrage James for details of how his night was. After eating a few tuna sandwiches the Marauders headed back up to the common room to dig into some homework. Indeed the seventh years had been set a large amount of work by all their teachers in preparation for the N.E.W.Ts. Even Sirius couldn't find any time to mess around during the next two weeks.  
  
Before they knew it the next term was just one day away. James and Sirius had spent the day 'helping' Hagrid in the forbidden forest. About six o clock in the evening they made their way back to the castle.   
  
"Er James," said a nervous voice from behind the boys. It was Lily with a slightly anxious look on her face.  
  
"I'll catch you later, Prongs," said Sirius smirking at Lily. James was surprised Sirius hadn't stayed to see the drama.  
  
"Listen I had a really good time on Christmas." said Lily still slightly nervous.  
  
"Yea me too," added James wondering when Lily was going to slap him. There was a short silence before Lily spoke again.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me on the next weekend trip." she said. James stood there dumbfounded. "I mean if you don't want to it's fine," finished Lily, looking morbid. Just then James came back to his senses.  
  
"Er, um, yea! I'd love to!" he exclaimed a bit too gleefully. Lily smiled and as she walked away James stopped her.  
  
"HEY! Lily!" he shouted after the girl. Lily turn around and looked at him inquisitively. "If you aren't up to anything this weekend. Maybe we could do something then?" Lily nodded in agreement, turned on her heal and hurried away. James stood on there for almost ten minutes before hearing the voice of Severus Snape and his Slytherin buddies brought him back to his senses. He ran straight up to Gryffindor tower to tell the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"Damn! Guess I still owe Padfoot that 20 galleons?" cursed Peter referring to the time in fifth year they had made a wager on James' personal life.  
  
"I prefer cash," said Sirius nodding his head arrogantly.  
  
The next day the seventh years were brutalized by their teachers. McGonagoll had given them a spell that none of them had mastered, but James had grasped the basics of it. On top of that they had to write long essays for Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. On top of this James had to assemble the quidditch team to practise for the remaining two games of the season. And to cap it of the weather hadn't improved since the break.  
  
On the Wednesday James arranged tryouts for a new seeker to replace Sanders. At five o'clock he gathered all of the team members and the hopefuls for the seeker position.  
  
Before the tryouts began James gave a talk to the team and to the hopefuls.  
  
"Now listen, Sanders was always my first choice seeker. He was a nice guy. We'll hang his shirt inside our changing room. No one will ever take it down from there. And no one in Gryffindor will ever wear his number again. But guys! We can still win this! Fair enough we lost, but we just barely lost. If we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and one of them beats Hufflepuff then we're in with a good chance. So lets win this! For Sanders!"  
  
The team cheered and shouted as James hung Sanders' broom and shirt on the wall of the changing room. Then they proceeded to the tryouts.  
  
The snitch was released and the practise game proceeded as normal. The only difference was there were 7 seekers. James judged them on how often they caught the snitch and how good they were at avoiding the bludgers and keeping out of harms way.  
  
After four gruelling hours of practise James thought, and the team agrees, that a short blonde-haired second year called Andrews was best for the job. He had caught the snitch most often. He had a fairly decent broom and was very good at avoiding bludgers.  
  
That night James completed his homework and went straight to bed. The next day and Friday passed in a blink of an eye as the seventh years were so consumed with their work. Sirius had not even managed to find some time to make life worse for the Slytherins and that was saying something.  
  
On Saturday morning James awoke to find that his friends were fast asleep. He decided to get some breakfast and write a letter home letting his parents know the term had restarted without any trouble.  
  
Afterwards James decided to go back up to the common room. Upon entering he saw Sirius was entertaining a large group of girls with his annoyingly flirtatious air.  
  
"Alright Prongs?" said Remus quietly, catching James off guard. "So what you planning to do today?"  
  
"Dunno, I'm supposed to be going out with Lily." answered James looking over at the girl in question.  
  
"Well ,you know, you could take her to Hogsmeade." said Remus after a long time And I'll come with you in case she brings her other friend. Because Sirius is taking Marchbank on a tour of the castle."  
  
"Erm yea sure!" agreed James nodding excitedly.  
  
At one o'clock James and Remus met up with Lily and Em.   
  
"So how are we supposed to get to Hogsmeade?" asked Em doubtfully.  
  
"Now that would just ruin the surprise," answered Remus offering his arm to Em, who laughed as she accepted it. James and Lily followed Em and Remus to the statue of the One Eyes Witch.  
  
"Now ladies," said Remus in a Sirius-like manner. "This is when you must close your ears." Remus said the password and the secret passageway to Honeydukes opened up.  
  
They walked for nearly half an hour before arriving inside the sweet-shop. James and Remus went out first to make sure the coast was clear. Then Em and Lily followed them out.  
  
"Emmeline," began Remus in his sweet voice. "Why don't we go some where more private away from these two love birds." Em nodded frequently and was led away by Remus.  
  
"D'you wanna get a butterbeer?" asked James. Lily agreed and they went to the three broomsticks. The day was spent drinking butterbeer, buying sweets and James even went with Lily to a couple of clothes shops.  
  
After a few hours Lily and James went up near the hill where the shrieking shack was, despite Lily's warnings that it was haunted.  
  
The two talked for a long time. James had never thought it would be this easy to have a normal conversation with Lily. They discussed quidditch, clothes, Sirius, Snape and many other things.  
  
"You know James," began Lily as she gazed into his hazel eyes with a look of with and adoring look on her face. "You are a really nice guy. I didn't think you'd ever be like, you know, this nice." James smiled as Lily moved closer to him. And for the second time in less then a month James found himself unable to move as the inches became centimetres and the centimetres became nothing.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The end!  
  
DID ya like it? Please DO REVIEW!! If you have read it, it help a lot  
  
The more ppl review the more frequently I can update.  
  
Untill then SEE YA! 


End file.
